Honest Trailer - Robocop
Robocop is the 47th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by''' Spencer Gilbert, '''Ian Weinreich,' Dan Murrell '''and 'Andy Signore. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as '''Epic Voice Guy.' '''It parodies the 1987 science-fiction film ''Robocop. The video was published on January 28, 2014, to coincide with the theatrical release of the reboot Robocop (2014). It is 3 minutes and 45 seconds long. It has been viewed over 5.9 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Robocop on YouTube "Return to a time when action movies were made for adults, but marketed to children, featuring some of film's best one-liners, and the most blood squibs ever." '~''' '''Honest Trailers - Robocop Script This trailer is rated R for RoboCop, 'cause that's how you make a f*cking RoboCop movie. It's been more than twenty years since RoboCop appeared on the big screen, and now he's back with a flip-up visor, different origin, a human hand, and a PG-13 rating (shows clips from the 2014 RoboCop film)...? Screw that. Instead, revisit the original masterpiece that is RoboCop. Journey to a futuristic Detroit that's become a bankrupt, crime-ridden hellhole...basically present-day Detroit. It's a city crying out for a savior, and they'll get one in RoboCop, a blatant Jesus metaphor who's killed, gets resurrected, and walks on water. But instead of dying for our sins, this Jesus shoots rapists in the dick. Meet his gum-chewing partner Lewis, a terrible cop who never waits for backup, runs like a girl, and can't resist male nudity. Joe Cox: Mind if I...zip this up? Baaaalls. Together, they'll take down old Detroit's biggest bad guys: Clarence Boddicker, a drug lord who's got a real way with the ladies; Omni Consumer Products, an evil corporation that does everything except make consumer products; ED-209, a heavily-armed killing machine who loses to a flight of stairs; and glass (shows clips of characters getting thrown through glass). Robo-suit up for the ultimate awesome '80s movie, full of big hair, cocaine, goons, Cold War paranoia, and a no-nonsense black police captain. So return to a time when action movies were made for adults, but marketed to children (shows a commercial for RoboCop toys), featuring some of film's best one-liners... Alex Murphy: Dead or alive, you're coming with me. RoboCop: Your move, creep. Bixby Snyder: I'd buy that for a dollar! Clarence Boddicker: Bitches leave. ...and the most blood squibs ever (shows characters getting shot and spurting blood). I guarantee you won't see that in the remake. Starring Daft Punk (Peter Weller as Alex Murphy/RoboCop), Bruce Jenner (RoboCop without his mask), Tough Lady Cop (Nancy Allen as Anne Lewis), Old '80s Businessman (Ronny Cox as Dick Jones), Even Older '80s Businessman (Daniel O'Herlihy as The Old Man), Jordan Belfort (Miguel Ferrer as Bob Morton), That '70s Drug Lord (Kurtwood Smith as Clarence Boddicker), Fox News (news program), and Lindsay Lohan (Paul McCrane as Emil Antonowsky after being deformed by toxic waste). RoboCop. RoboCop is the last movie that needs a freakin' remake. What are they gonna do next, Die Hard? Oh no, I've said too much! Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other awesome 1980s action movies including Predator, Die Hard and Aliens. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Robocop ''has an 98.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. IndieWrire described the Honest Trailer "nice trip down memory lane" and said "from the one liners, to the glorious days when R-rated movies were marketed to kids, the video is solid look back what they call a "masterpiece." ''Geek Tyrant remarked that the Honest Trailer "points out how awesome the original film is and all of the amazingly bloody cool things that we won't see in the remake." Uproxx showed great appreciation for the Honest Trailer's strong opening line (“This trailer is rated R for RoboCop, because that’s how you make a f**king RoboCop movie"), but was less enthusiastic about the rest of the trailer which they described as "yadda yadda you know the rest." Production credits Directed by Andy Signore Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Ian Weinreich, Dan Murrell and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Robocop Theme by Sean Motley External links * 'Honest Trailer Reminds Us Why ‘RoboCop’ Movies Should Never Be PG-13 '- Uproxx article * 'Watch: Honest Trailer For ‘RoboCop’ Celebrates The Original Masterpiece '- IndieWire article * 'Honest Trailer for the Original 1987 ROBOCOP '''- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Action Category:Science-fiction Category:1980s Category:Paul Verhoeven Category:Season 2 Category:Orion Pictures Category:Cyberpunk